Moving In
Moving In is the first episode of Sooty & Co. Plot The episode opens with Matthew cleaning the windows of the new shop and home, Sooty and Co, where he notices the viewer and greets them by saying how silly it was for them not to have told the viewers that they were moving and that it's OK because they're all there. Matthew reveals that he inherited the shop from his distance aunty and that it's the gangs new adventure and offers to show the views around but is interrupted. Soo appears and tells Matthew that everyone not happy which is when we hear Sooty's crying because he is home sick. Matthew sends Soo upstairs with Sooty to try to cheer him up again where they encounter Sweep who offers Sooty a lick at his bone, which makes a disgusted Sooty "faint". Matthew comes up stairs and offers to do anything to make Sooty smile which prompts Sooty to fetch a custard pie,which he lets sooty throw at him. Whilst Matthew is mildly annoyed, it seems to have worked since Sooty along with Soo and Sweep laugh at Matthew. Matthew goes to his room to clean up where he finds Scampi who has heard what Sooty just did to Matthew and is jealous and wants his own go at pieing him. Matthew says no and scampi disappears and returns with a tiny water pistole, which Matthew allows Scampi to use on him since it's tiny and promptly gets soaked. Matthew, now downstairs in a dry shirt, grumbles about how they might be in a different area but he still gets soaked and pied like he use to. He starts giving the viewers the tour he promised but is interrupted after a few minuted by Soo and Sooty who have found a fountain pen. Matthew explains that unlike Biro, fountain pens, are messy little things because you had to put the ink in yourself. Sooty asks to hold the pen and squirts the pen's blue ink all over Matthews face. Soo says it wasn't sooty fault as he had just squeezed the pen a bit which Matthew replies that he wants to squeeze him a little bit. Sweep comes in a tells them that a delivery of items has just been delivered that Sooty ordered. Matthew tells Sooty and Sweep to bring them in, and soon the shops counter has some small boxes placed on it. Matthew that Sooty is a marking guineas and remarks that whatever is in the boxes is very light, maybe it's some plugs. Matthew goes through a couple of the boxes and finds out that there all completely empty. Matthew tells Sooty that all the boxes are empty and asks what item did Sooty order anyway, which is revealed that Sooty has order 2000 empty boxes. Matthew is not impressed and remarks sarcasticily that they are now the proud owner of 2000 empty boxes, Soo corrects Matthew that its now 3000 since the delivery man and some going spare and sold them to sweep and soo. Matthew asks sooty what the hell he plans to do with 3000 empty cardboard boxes, which Sooty says he'll think about it. Sooty is saved from Mathews resort when the phone rings which is a man telling them that the new company verticals, which are apparently very snazzy, are ready to be picked up. Matthew explains that you can't have a shop without delivery transport. and him, sooty, sweep and soo set off to pick them up. Soo buys a tickets for the tram, because its a great way to travel around Manchester, and Soo, Sweep, and Sooty board the train which Matthew misses by a couple of seconds and has to jog to the car place. Sooty, Sweep, and Soo's new transport is a miniature camper van whilst Matthew gets a dirty old bicycle called "Matt's machine" much to his displeasure and both parties set off back to the shop. Matthew gets back to the shop much later than the others carrying a broken bike wheel. Soo tells Matthew that whilst they were out Scampi made a sale, a very large object he sold for £20 and he has put all of Sooty's boxes somewhere useful. Matthew is sleepy and goes off to bed whilst thinking the day might not have been all that bad thanks to scampi's sale and wonders what scampi sold and where he has put the boxes. It turns out Scampi has sold Matthews mattress for £20 and has replaced it with the cardboard boxes in the shape of a bed. Characters * Sooty * Sweep * Soo * Scampi * Matthew Trivia * This episode aired on CITV on Sunday January 6th, 2013 as part of their Old Skool Weekend. * The tram has stickers of the Sooty & Co logo on it. Goofs * When Sooty is crying about being homesick outside the shop, some crew members' reflections can be seen in the shop's window. * Just after Sooty brings up the custard pie, Matthew has some of the foam from it on his finger. This is presumably because he handed the pie to Sooty under the set. * The water sound effect from Scampi's water pistol lasts a little longer than it should. * There's no way Matthew's blue shirt could have dried so quickly after being soaked by Scampi. * When Matthew goes over to the sink whilst complaining about Sooty buying the cardboard boxes, he is cut off rather abruptly as the scene fades into the next. * As mentioned above, the tram has a Sooty & Co. sticker on it, but how can they have known that Sooty and the gang were going to travel on the tram that day? * When Sooty, Sweep and Soo are waiting for the tram (just before it pulls in), a man that sounds very much like Matthew can be heard saying something during the narration. * When Matthew runs into the man with the cake, some of it goes over Matthew's jacket. By the next scene, Matthew's jacket is clean. * When Matthew reads Scampi's note, Sooty's puppeteer's head can be seen in the bottom left-hand corner. Availibilty Video * Moving In and Bubble Trouble * Children's Pre-School Compilation (clip only) * My Little Sooty Gallery MovingInTitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:MovingIn.png|Sooty about to give Matthew a custard pie File:MovingIn3.png|Soo File:MovingIn4.png File:MovingIn5.png File:MovingIn6.png|Sooty and Soo File:MovingIn7.png File:MovingIn8.png File:MovingIn9.png File:MovingIn10.png File:MovingIn11.png File:MovingIn12.png File:MovingIn13.png File:MovingIn14.png File:MovingIn15.png File:MovingIn16.png File:MovingIn17.png MovingIn20.png|Soo gets the keys to the Camper File:MovingIn18.png File:MovingIn19.png Episode Category:Sooty & Co. episodes Category:Episodes